A Father's Birthday
by looks at name tag
Summary: Teddy wishes his father a happy birthday.


A Father's Birthday

**Author's Note: **Okay so I was just reading some fanfics when this little story came into my mind. Mind you, I wrote this story five minutes ago so it may not be amazing, but please read it and tell me what you think. I do not own Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, or any other Harry Potter characters from JKR's brilliant series.

_Remus John Lupin_

_Born March 10 1960- Died May 2 1998_

_A Loving Husband, Father, and Friend_

"_Our Pain Becomes Their Power."_

The graveyard wasn't anything spectacular. The tombstones crumbled due to time and weather conditions just like any normal cemetery and some of the ancient names carved into the stones have been erased by rebellious teenagers. The grass is overgrown since the gravedigger has lost all interest in caring for the graveyard and dark, ominous trees cast shadows over the walkways. And like other cemeteries, the tombstones are decorated with flowers and little trinkets that remembering loved ones left for those departed. There is no sign that this isn't a regular cemetery.

Yet it is far from ordinary for some names that are carved on the tombstones have left their mark on history and if they had not existed, the world would be quite different. For one thing, without those names, this graveyard would be nothing more than an empty, dark field. And for another, the boy walking through the cemetery wouldn't have ever existed.

He walked through the overgrown grass that tickled his bare shins, exposed whenever his crimson robe would whip around due to the light breeze that swirled in between the trees. With pale, spidery hands, he tried to keep his long, brown hair flat on his head, but the wind kept running its fingers through his locks, spiking it in all directions. His eyes that were nestled on his pale features were normally a dark gray like most members of his family, but today, they were a light blue, golden flecks swimming around his pupil. This change of eye color was for one man and as Ted Remus Lupin walked through the graveyard, he looked around for the familiar name, spotting several equally familiar ones in the process:

_James Potter_

_Born March 27 1960- Died October 31 1981_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Born January 30 1960- Died October 31 1981_

_Sirius Black III_

_Born January 2 1960- Died June 17 1996_

There was an assortment of other names that Teddy recognized, but those three stood out the most because he had heard stories about them nearly all his life from his godfather. Harry James Potter had been such a big influence over Teddy and it was due to his encouragement that the younger lad had ended up in Gryffindor, his father's house. Teddy silently cursed that Harry couldn't have taken him to visit the graveyard, but his godfather was a respectable Auror and while he would have preferred to spend the day with his godson, he had a lot of paperwork to go through. Teddy didn't mind. He admired Harry's career and hoped to someday become an Auror as well. And it wasn't as though he had been left in incapable hands. Mr. Weasley and his oldest daughter had offered to take Teddy to the cemetery and out of respect for him, went to visit the Potter memorial house while he spoke to his parents.

Teddy continued to walk and another name caught his blue eyes:

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Born February 3 1973- Died May 2 1998_

_Lupin, _Teddy thought to himself, _just one more over._

And there was the tombstone that Teddy had hunted for. It wasn't unique and barely stood out from the others, but as soon as Teddy's eyes landed on it he knew it symbolized his father completely. The writing on the stone was in a clean script unlike most of the others which were just messy scrawls and the quote at the problem gave Teddy an insight towards his father's character. As the boy bent down in front of his father, he touched the stone, finding it quite warm which made him feel as though his father was actually there. This was the most like a hug that Teddy could ever get from Remus Lupin and he was going to remember the entire feeling.

"Happy birthday, Dad," Teddy whispered, placing a small wrapped box next to his father. "I'm not much of a flower person. Grandmum Tonks says I get that from you and mum, but Harry told me that you were very fond of chocolate frogs when you were my age. I thought you would appreciate that more than a couple roses."

Teddy's voice trailed off as an awkwardness atmosphere settled over him. He was no good at talking. Other people could say what he meant better than he could. Teddy touched his hair and smiled, "Like my hair? Grandmum always says I look like you when I wear it long. I think she just says that so I'll stop changing my hair to turquoise."

Teddy laughed, but no one's voice echoed so he paused and then added, "I don't know if you know this, but I was selected to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Seeker! I'm the youngest player too. Everyone is either a seventh-year or a sixth-year. I'm the only second-year on any of the teams. Harry's been practicing with me when I came home during the winter holidays. He says you weren't a big fan of Quidditch, but that mum was. He said that as long as kept my grades up, you wouldn't care what I did. My favorite subject is Transfiguration. Professor Lovegood says that I have a real knack for it."

Teddy's voice trailed off and he glanced quickly at his mother's grave before looking away, a hot wetness burning behind his eyelids.

_Get a grip, Teddy; _he thought to himself, digging his fingernails into his knees, _it's been twelve years._

But the twelve-year old boy couldn't stop the tears from falling down his round cheeks and spilling over his long nose. A sob choked in his throat and he pulled his knees close to him, crying into his robes.

"Teddy?" He didn't turn even when he felt two strong hands grip onto his shoulders. The kind voice continued, one hand stroking Teddy's hair that had paled to a dirty blond, his natural color, "I know, son. I know."

"Daddy," Teddy lifted his head and wiped the tears from his face as the young girl asked, "Is Teddy going to be alright?"

Teddy turned to face Victoire Weasley who was staring at him with concerned blue eyes. It was strange that a ten year old's could hold so much wisdom, but they did. Knowledge swam in them like fish in a sea. She tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and asked, "Are you okay, Teddy?"

"I'm fine, Vic," Teddy said with a small smile, breaking away from Bill's hands and walking over so that he was in front of Victoire. He screwed up his face and his blonde hair brightened to a vibrant pink. Victoire Weasley was the only one who was allowed to see him with pink hair. "See?"

Victoire giggled and Teddy wondered if she was getting too old for his jokes, but she stretched her hand and began stroking her friend's hair, smiling broadly. Teddy already knew that someday, she would make some man very happy.

"Are you ready to go, Teddy?" Bill asked, taking Victoire's hand and Teddy nodded, his eyes blinking back remaining tears. Bill walked towards Remus's grave and patted it gently, whispering, "Happy Birthday, old friend."

Bill offered Teddy his arm and the younger man took it, glancing at his parents' graves once more, whispering, "I love you, Mum. I love you, Dad. Goodbye."

As Bill spun on his wheel, Teddy whispered a final goodbye to his father, "Happy Birthday."

And then he was gone.

And the graveyard was silent once more.

**Author's Note: **A little short, but hopefully quality counts more than quantity. Please Review. Thank you.


End file.
